everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadowrealm
Note: There will be a spoof on a jutsu from Naruto in this one. And a reference to Dragon Ball Super Saiyan. (We open up on the outside of Altina Academy.) (A sudden explosion erupts from the west wing, and the camera cuts to a classroom completely covered in soot with a giant hole in the wall. In the center of the room is Bliss Aliri, who is on the ground, also covered in soot.) Female Student: *brushing the soot off her skirt* Hmph. And Bumbling Bliss strikes again. Male Student: Jeez, why hasn't he been expelled yet... (Bliss miserably hangs his head.) (Cut to Bliss, walking home. The sun is setting, and he passes underneath a willow tree.) ???: Well, you seem like you could use some help, am I right? (Bliss jolts, then turns around to see a young man, with pale purple skin and dark violet hair in a ponytail.) Bliss Aliri: Um...yes. How did...you know? ???: Trust me, kid. These things come to me easily. Now, have a seat, and lay all your problems on Erebus. *beat* That's my name, if you couldn't tell. Bliss Aliri: Er...yes. Of course. Well, I need to get better at magic, and- Erebus: Say no more. I happen to be very skilled in a...certain type of magic. It's called umbrakinesis. Magic drawn from the Shadowrealm. Bliss Aliri: Sounds scary. Erebus: Oh, trust me, umbrakinesis is well worth it. Just ask everyone I've already taught! Or, better yet, don't and take my word for it. Bliss Aliri: ...where do we start? Erebus: Good question. Where to begin... I suppose we can start with abandoning the light. (Cut to within a brightly lit room that Bliss is sitting in the middle of. Erebus stands outside, shouting directions through the door.) Erebus: Imagine the light as a wave, and concentrate on it until you can feel and see it with your physical body. *beat* You should probably close your eyes first. (Bliss does as he is told.) Erebus: 'Now use that frustration and shame inside of you, turn it into power and let it flow. '(Bliss does so and the shadows start to twist and morph. Bliss opens his eyes and realizes that he's just created a shadow clone of himself.) Bliss Aliri: 'Woah! That's so cool! What else can you do with it? '''Erebus: '''So much more, I can feel your power surging through. '''Bliss Aliri: '''Well I'm definitely gonna keep going! Thanks Erebus! I'm getting kinda tired now. '(Bliss leaves and Erebus grins evilly to himself as a small glass orb in his hands starts to fill with a glowing mist. Cut to a few days later, Bliss is shown to be thinner and disheveled. He creates a solid shadow hand to get his books out of his locker.) Bliss Aliri: 'Awesome...*cough cough*'' 'Micaiah Altina: '''Bliss, is that you? Are you feeling alright? '''Bliss Aliri: '''Miss Altina, I'm fine...I gotta go now, I got magic training. '(Bliss stumbles out of school and Micaiah looks on worriedly. She decides to follow him and sees him practices his umbrakenesis in the forest. Her jaw drops as she sees him perform advanced summons but at the same time getting visibly weaker. Suddenly he drops to the ground. Micaiah chokes back a scream. Erebus grins and hoists Bliss onto his shoulder, he gakes out the orb which is now almost full.) Erebus: 'I'll extract the rest in the Shadowrealm. This is truly a valuable energy source. '(He opens a portal and walks in. Micaiah quickly follows him in.) Micaiah Altina: 'Bliss! Let him go! He's not some battery! '(Erebus pauses. He turns around.) Erebus: ...my apologies, who are you again? Micaiah Altina: 'The who's gonna beat you to a pulp! '''Erebus: '''A challenge? Well this is interesting....Alright then. '(He puts Bliss down and readies himself. He charges forward with a shadow sword and lunges at Micaiah who leaps out of the way and casts light orbs at him. Erebus slices them out of the air, only to be met with a kick to the gut by Micaiah. But it turns out to be a shadow-clone. He tries to get her from behind but she round house kicks him away and blasts some more light orbs at him. He ducks out of the way but in doing so, dropped the glass ball with Bliss's life force in it. Micaiah notices this and quickly blasts some more spells at Erebus and does an epic dive to catch the orb.) Erebus: 'GIVE THAT BACK! '(Micaiah stands up, clutching the orb in her hands.) Micaiah Altina: Look. It's over for you. I have what you want. If you give Bliss back...that will be the end of it. I'll take him back to the real world, and you can go back to...whatever you were doing. (Micaiah closes her eyes.) Micaiah Altina: But if you choose not to... (She opens her eyes, which are now glowing yellow. She floats up in the air as orbs of light circle around her. Erebus's face pales and starts running for his life and screaming. Micaiah quickly shoots him down and she charges up the glass orb and fires it at Bliss. He opens his eyes and is surrounded by a white-yellow aura. His hair changes color and he gets up.) Bliss Aliri: 'Time to go Super Saiyan! '(Bliss and Micaiah gather up a blast in their hands and fire it at Erebus who screams in pain as he is disintegrated by the light. The Shadow Realm itself begins to dematerialize. Micaiah opens a portal and grabs Bliss. They arrive back at school. Bliss's appearance turns back to normal and looks at Micaiah in confusion.) Bliss Aliri: 'What did I just do? I was a super saiyan! '''Micaiah Altina: '''I gave your life force back to you. And I super charged it. When I touched it, I sensed that you have great power inside of you, the power of light. You just need to learn how to control them. I unlocked your full power by super charging it. '''Bliss Aliri: '''I'm sorry I caused all this trouble...maybe I should leave the Academy. '''Micaiah Altina: '''You don't need to. '''Bliss Aliri: '''Wait what? '''Micaiah Altina: '''Because I'm going to tutor you. '''Bliss Aliri: '''Really? YAY! '(Bliss happily jumps up and hugs Micaiah and the screen fades black. The post credits scene shown Bliss finally creating a light bubble which turns into a glitter bomb, he and Micaiah look at each other and laugh. And the screen fades black for the final time.) Category:Fan Webisodes